Death's Song
by Blood-lotus
Summary: Otogi and Ryou try to kill themselves and both fail. The story follows what happens afterwards.


Part 1 Falling Chapter 1 Pain and betrayal 

It was a cold Saturday morning. Otogi Ryuuji stared at Pegasus. He had said it like it was nothing. Didn't Pegasus know how many innocent people he had hurt, how many people Otogi had hurt for him. He realized that he had been staring at the smiling Pegasus for a few minutes so he jumped up, grabbed his backpack and ran out of the manor. Something in the back of his mind steered him to the bridge.

Ryou sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He stayed that way for a while. He then slowly lifted his head and sighed. He glanced at his overstuffed backpack.

"Running away," he thought to himself harshly. "That's stupid. I'm too weak to run away." With one last disgusted look at his backpack, he walked out of his house. Halfway to the bridge he started humming.

Chapter 2 Going swimming 

Otogi looked down on the creatures of the lake. "Swimming with the fishes," he thought darkly. He climbed to the top of the rail. For a fleeting moment, his face showed determination, but now there was only fear. He looked behind him hoping someone might try to stop him, but the people walking past didn't even look up. He took that as a sign. He prepared to jump.

Ryou was smiling. Everyone was crowded around him trying to get him to come down. He shook his head and smiled, still humming softly.

A huge gust of wind shoved Otogi to the pavement, knocking the wind out of him.

That same gust hit Ryou flinging him off the bridge and towards the water. His fall stopped suddenly. Someone had gotten hold of the cuff of his jeans and was pulling him up. He soon saw his savior, Bakura.

"You idiot!" The dark one snarled , "You could have died!"

"Well", Ryou sighed, resigned to his fate at least for the moment "That was kind of the point."

Bakura let him fall painfully to the concrete. He turned and used his glare to quickly disperse the crowd. Everyone left except for a news team. The reported calmly asked Bakura how he felt about the situation. He ripped the microphone from her hand and let out a string of Egyptian obscenities, and, even though the news team couldn't understand the words, they most certainly got the point. Bakura spun around and pulled an again smiling Ryou from the ledge.

"Come on, we're going home."

Part 2 Getting back up again Chapter 3 A slightly new home 

A very calm and sane looking (though dripping wet) man walked into Springwood Psychiatric Hospital. He walked evenly to the receptionist.

"Here to visit someone?" She said brightly.

"No", Otogi let out a low chuckle "I'd like to commit myself." Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

She handed him forms and he got right to work.

Bakura was screaming at Ryou on the bus home, either unaware of the other passengers, or just not caring. Ryou sat with his face in his hands, clearly trying to escape his present situation. And the louder Bakura yelled, the louder he hummed.

Otogi was admitted that day. A week later, he got his first visitor. At first he did not recognize him, his mind had blocked out most of his history. His eyes quickly widened in horror.

"NO! NO! GO AWAY! Your not real, your not, your not."

"But Otogi, of course I'm real." Pegasus said. Otogi jumped up, turning over a table.

"Go away! Get away from me!" He picked up his chair, shattered it on Pegasus's side, and punched him in the face. The guards rushed in but before they could tear Otogi away from his target he had broken Pegasus's nose and a few ribs. However, his ego was unharmed.

"You did it!" He told Otogi "It was you. I just told you, you believed it, you hurt those people, not me. You."

Rou stared at his feet. He was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You're an idiot, you know that. You could have died."

"We have already established that that was my aim." He said emotionless.

"But why? Why would you want to die?" Bakura asked his voice softening. He sat down close to his little light and watched him sadly. Taking a deep breath, Ryou lifted his head, stared into his others brown eyes and said "You."

"Me?" Bakura said confused

"Yes you! You beat me! I don't know why you live with me, you don't like me. We don't get along. And I felt that if the one person I really…" he paused and licked his lips nervously "That I really loved didn't even like me, what reason was there to stay." He looked back down and stilled himself for the beating he expected, but instead he felt strong arms wrap around him. He looked at Bakura and saw tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Ryou." Bakura told him softly "I've always loved you. I though you hated me." He buried his face in Ryou's hair and held him tightly.

That night Otogi sat in his room and looked down at his dinner. He took the Spork and broke it against the wall. He took the sharp piece to his wrist and opened a deep home. He switched the bloody utensil to his other hand and repeated the action. When a nurse brought his breakfast, she found him dead, curled up in a corner.

Epilogue 

There was no memorial service for Otogi. Pegasus arranged his burial. He was buried under a large rock with his name and his date of death.


End file.
